


Touch Starved

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Hatred, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Spending centuries without any physical contact with others piled on top of joining Thorin's Company tests the Reader's self control against fleeing.





	1. Chapter 1

A heavy hand landed hard on Dwalin’s shoulder stealing away the last hour they had all been promised by Thorin the night before, to give their bodies well needed rest before the chill he knew was coming from the short stretch of peaks they had to move through before returning to a balmy setting more suited to this time of year once they had passed them. His eyes shot open with a fierce glare taking in his Cousin’s form seated at his side scanning his eyes over the group confirming the woman they’d stumbled across the week before was gone. Climbing to his feet as the group stirred around them at the grunt Dwalin had let out as he stood. Bifur had been the one to notice the tracks that had been left heading through the trees surrounding their camp, tapping his Brother on the arm, who promptly announced his find and started their search for their missing member. A search that ended with a huff from the King leading to a mumbled, “There she is. Someone get her out of there.”

..

Aching and throbbing you remained steady in your stance. Kneeling on two large boulders in the center of a stream watching as a small braid from your hair gently floated in the stream pointing towards the latest direction it had taken while another cool breeze filled the darkened crevice you were crouched in. Finally the throbbing from your hands and arms had ceased from their position nearly elbow deep in the cold stream below you as the Mother Bear and her cubs feasted on their morning catch. 

.

Somehow you’d found yourself crossing the path of a Nazgul, one that had aimed to take you for questioning to the band of Orcs closest to it. Though along the way you’d slipped your bonds and killed the creature, what it was doing out near Bree you’d eventually find to be the start of an attempt at the Shire for more supplies to build an army. One you’d managed to bring a swift end to by bringing the beast down in a single blow through the heart mid air only to crash and roll to a stop slamming hard into a large tree, all at the head of a startled band of Dwarves.

Your wounded unconscious body was stretched out across the bags on Bilbo’s ponies’ back to rest and eventually wake as night fell. Thinking it best you’d chosen to remain silent on the fact you knew their language, keeping silent and accepting your forced position at the urging of the Wizard you had met as a small child in your former home. For ages now you’d wandered taking a place among the Rangers and yet not fully belonging to their race, quietly moving from place to place doing what you could for those you came across, certainly nobody a Nazgul should aim to steal away with. Even at your first impression you could sense their wariness at accepting you, claiming what weapons they could find on you through your forced slumber, only promising to return them when you would agree to join them or when they left you at camp the next morning at your refusal.

Something about the ache in their eyes brought an urge to assist them how you could, accepting the contract presented while Gandalf was charged with your protection as their leader reluctantly returned your weapons to you. Night after night you were refused to join the hunts or to leave the camp without permission, at least until Ori could not be woken one morning. Under the watchful eye of five of the Dwarves including their leader you were permitted to search for the necessary ingredients and administer them after eating all of the extra supply you would need for the demonstration for trust. Within minutes of applying the cream to his upper chest and behind his ears he woke groggily eyeing the group around him with barely enough energy to eat the large portion of food they had helped him to. Twice daily they watched as you added more cream and he came back to his former self by the end of the week.

Luckily their eyes had been lingering on him not realizing the pain you had forced yourself through, the combination of unground ingredients bringing on a painful two weeks for you. Chills, sweats, cramps and searing migraines plagued your days and dreamless nights, thankfully the Elven in your blood refused its attempt to claim your life while making your sleepless nights manageable and still keeping your pace silently among the group. Each day small things drew the King’s attention to you, searching over your worn clothes unsure of how you were able to have stayed alive on your own. Wondering where you could have come from as you still refused to share your story with even Gandalf, who had vouched for you, a complete stranger. If it weren’t for their witnessing you killing the Nazgul you would have been refused right away to join them.

.

Something about you told him to watch you, keep you safe, so he sat and he watched.

Day by day your space at the end of  the group seemed to drift farther away while with passing time the group became used to shifting away from you, avoiding your presence unsure of how to include you hoping you would just join in one day. Unknowing of your knowledge of their Kin’s rule of needing an invitation for such an act, once again Balin had caught your lower lip flinching at the men shifting to group closer together to play their instruments after they’d finished their supper stirring a deep sting in his heart from the pain flashing in your eyes. 

A flinch that recently was followed by a flashing grimace as you stood passing Ori while his Brother had leaned over to check his temperature again to finally catch the act of you dumping your stew unnoticed into his bowl. Every meal you sat stirring their stews and poking at the random meals without eating. All with glassy eyes until the men closest to you shifted once again to move closer to the group before you would clean your dishes and claim another spot farther from their circle knowing they would need the room for sleeping when they became tired enough. Lately claiming a spot along a large rock and leaning against it through the night facing away from the group only to leave traces of your tears still sliding down the sides of the stones sealing the ache for him and Thorin that you were suffering.

Slowly the group noticed your stolen glances at them and flinched curls of your fingers around your clothes at the sound of their hugs and pats on the back, at their refusal to grant you hunting rights you claimed as many watches as you wanted as long as another was watching you. The thought sunk in as Balin watched you dump all your stew in Ori’s bowl without touching any and washing you bowl before claiming a seat on a tall rock curling your legs against you to claim watch as they played. 

The soft moonlight betrayed you this evening however allowing him a glance at the tear rolling down your cheek as your clammy skin burned at the memory of your first private interaction with Gloin. Through a monitored trip to a stream you had stumbled gripping his arm and instantly released him curling your hands around the hem of your long shirt after apologizing. 

The stern glare you’d received as his hand clutched revealed its hidden dagger at your sudden touch forced you back to your space, you took extra steps to grant him distance between you through the rest of your trip. Your skin burned at the sensation of the foreign cloth and radiating heat from his body as your head throbbed as you tried and failed to remember the last physical contact you’d had with a person not counting healing an injury.  _Centuries…How could it possibly have been this long. They manage it so easily and yet it, burns me…_  

Another watch that night was claimed by you giving you more time to sit through the pouring rainstorm to ponder what reason it could have this effect on you. Morning brought another set of stares when the group had realized you were soaked through and refused to change into Bilbo’s spare clothes as they had insisted. Deepening the feeling that they had harmed you so badly you would claim an uncomfortable and painful day in wet clothes and boots rather than accept their order to take supplies from Bilbo. 

Slowly you had started refusing their offers, claiming only what you had assisted in not wishing to claim anything you had no part in creating, including meals, if they refused to allow you to help you would certainly not claim their much needed supplies for your sake, stealing moments on Gandalf and Bilbo’s turns to monitor you to forage for anything to eat.

.

Tonight would be your first snowfall and you had claimed your normal spot on the side of the camp watching as they finished their meals after sneaking your helping once again leading Balin to shift closer to Gandalf drawing Thorin’s attention and asked softly, “Master Gandalf?”

The Wizard turned to give a kind smile to the only sensible Dwarf in the bunch since Ori had taken ill, “Yes Master Balin?”

Balin’s tongue darted out to wet his lips after a soft clearing of his throat as he made sure you were not paying attention to him, “Do you know why the Lass is not eating?”

Thorin’s brows rose as a soft growl came from him as it finally clicked in his mind Balin’s observation was true before paling at the Wizard’s answer, “Miss Pear is in far too much pain to eat Master Balin.”

Their eyes shifted over to you noticing your body leaning against the large rock beside you signaling your choice for a bed that night before Thorin asked, “What could she possibly be in pain over?”

Gandalf’s eyes shifted from kind sparkle to a sterner dull shade attempting to mask his fierce glare while he lowered his pipe to his lap, “From the ingredients she ate for Ori’s healing cream. The only reason she is alive is due to the sliver of Elven blood in her veins. Those ingredients are toxic and fatal if not administered properly.” The tall Wizard stood with a crackle from his joints hidden under his smoke filled huff as he muttered, “And all for the trust of your Kin.”

Gandalf’s steps to join you paused as Balin asked the stunned Thorin’s burning question, “Is there anything we can do to help her?”

Gandalf turned with another kind sparkle in his eyes towards Balin, “Another week of fasting should clear it out.” Thorin, unable to hold back his pained growl stormed away from the camp as Balin followed to find him on his knees trembling and gasping for air at what they had caused for you while his Cousin’s hand gently stroked his back to calm him. “She’s gone a week already without food, now another?”

Balin’s inhaled and exhaled slowly, “She’s got some Elf in her, took down a Nazgul, she’ll pull through.” Helping Thorin to his feet and back to camp where he spent the rest of the night watching over you.

.

Thorin’s eyes opened finding himself tucked in over his head under his furs sensing the cold fighting its way into the cocoon he’d formed for himself through the night. Pulling his cover back a thin sheet of white snow flipped back through his huff as he scanned over the camp counting the white piles finding Ori’s the thickest and tallest pile. Recognizing the patch of blanket they had seen tied to your pack poking through the snow. 

Twisting and turning, finding you just where you’d sat the night before, in a small dip in the rock wall beside you with snow coating your lap and latched onto your thick long braid as your body rested against the large slanted rock at your side. One by one they popped up casting back their snowy layers and turn to face what had drawn their King’s attention with jaws dropping at each warm cloud leaving your mouth from every exhale before reluctantly they started to prepare breakfast and the camp starting their attempts to include you and ease your pain once Balin had spread what Gandalf had told them.

The next week tested your patience for bearing the company of the Dwarves, slowly each had crept closer to you hoping to shift the group closer around you only to have you slip away from them when their eyes were turned, giving the impression they could have waited too long to mend the damage before it twisted into a burning encouragement to keep fighting for your friendship anyway.

.

The group stopped at the edge of the river finding you on your knees as Thorin huffed thinking you must have gotten yourself stuck. Eyeing the Bears close to you they cautiously approached only to be shushed by Bilbo as he spotted your expression shift before turning back to watch you. No matter what you did the impression of defenseless came into their minds, a thought that was silenced when your arms clasped together revealing the clenching muscles forming them through lifting what at a distance appeared to be at least a 15lb trout from the stream and sliding it into the curled net at your side revealing to them that you must have shared your catch with the Bears to calm them. Gripping the net you rose to your feet lifting the 5 massive fish from their hidden spot dropping the groups jaws while you came closer softly mumbling in their language, “Caught Breakfast.”


	2. Chapter 2

Moving from the shore you set the net down at Bilbo’s side near the campfire he was building. Timidly the Dwarves neared you behind Bombur who gave you a faint smile grabbing one of the fish to help you prepare it as the Princes sat on your left. Once again their eyes trailed over your strange daggers without any trace of a race to link them to, a jumble of Dwarvish and Elvish with a few personal touches to fit it only for your hands. Kili’s eyes jumped up eyeing your wet single Raven braid dangling from the left side of your face with a bead clearly bearing a dirt coated Dwarvish Rune then up to your dark circle wrapped amber eyes focused on the fish between your fingers as he asked, “Where’d you learn to fish like that?”

Your eyes briefly met his, “Met some skin changers in the First Age. They granted me shelter in return for aiding in hunts and fishing.”

Thorin’s eyes darted to your face, “First Age?”

You nodded, “Yes.” Dropping your eyes to the fish again avoiding his inspecting gaze.

Kili, “So did you stay with them long?”

“Through the winter. My ribs were too badly injured to travel through the mountains that time of year.”

Fili, “Where’d you go next?”

“Back to the Northern Downs. Had a keep there. Didn’t stay long though.”

Dwalin, “Why not?”

“Fire Drake. It burned down.”

Thorin’s pained gaze landed on you again, “And your home then?”

Your eyes met his passing the prepared fish to Bifur who held his hand out gently for it, “I’ve never had a home.”

The group’s eyes went straight to you in shock as Bilbo asked, “Was it taken from you?”

You shook your head grabbing the next fish and digging the dagger into it with a blank face, “I was born on a ship traveling from Valinor. Since then I sleep where I sleep.”

Gandalf stepped closer to you with a knowing expression speaking in Ancient Elvish,  _“You’re the Lord of Imladris’ Keeper?”_

Dropping your eyes again the Dwarves looked between you as Thorin asked, “And your Family?”

“Mostly Dead.”

Gloin, “Even your Parents?” His eyes raised to Gandalf who cleared his throat and shook his head then looked back to you.

“Never met my Nan, my Ada died in the First Age.” Passing the fish to Bifur and claiming another as Bombur claimed the last one.

Thorin, “No Siblings?”

“No. My Family were all soldiers. My Nan was a drunken fling, only wed after her Ada went after mine.”

Balin, “After your Father passed, who claimed you?”

“He didn’t pass, and no one claimed me. I left before he, died.”

Thorin’s eyes narrowed for a moment, “You left?”

Your eyes met his revealing a spark from the old memory, “You remember Azanulbizar?” His eyes sparked through a near growling breath, “There wasn’t a day in the First Age not coated in blood from the lands my Family moved through. The weight of My Ada’s choices left little room to breathe. So yes, I left. I was never to face the battles so it wasn’t hard to find my way out.”

Dwalin, “You never faced any of the battles then?”

“Not until I left. My first battle was when I watched most of my Family fall. But then, they didn’t last days it was decades of endless fighting. I am far from inexperienced if that was your concern.” Standing to return to the river to wash your hands and the dagger.

Gandalf cleared his throat again, “There is much pain when the topic of her Kin and the legacy they left her. If she is the woman I assume she is, kindly do not press the issue.”

Thorin, “Who exactly is she?”

Gandalf met his eyes, “She is from a very old line of Elven Kings on her Father’s side, her Mother came from, I believe they were seamstresses and tailors for a line of Mortal Kings. Though no matter her actions, so far the stain from her Grandfather has blackened her name almost entirely. Though the main redeeming glimmer in her life were the two children she rescued from her Father’s captivity. The one still living would be grateful to know she is alive and well.”

Thorin, “And where would we find them?”

Gandalf, “In Rivendell.” His eyes shifted back to you with a soft smile as you returned drawing a small pack of seasoning from your bag and spreading it across the fillets and leaving the box beside the skillet as Bombur insisted he could handle the rest leading you to choosing a spot against a rock not far from them.

Standing the Princes eagerly moved to your sides and started another round of questioning starting with Fili asking with a thick finger aimed at the end of your single braid, “This bead of yours, looks Dwarvish. Where’d you get it?”

You met his eyes with a soft smile as the rest of the group not cooking joined you again, “It was a gift, I pulled a little girl out of a frozen river and got her home. Her Amad found me in the markets and gave it to me as a thank you.” Reaching back to the end of your long braid were another three beads you showed to the Princes, “These are from when she was wed and two more for her Children’s births.”

Kili, “You were good friends then?”

Fili, “Who was she?”

“Torrai, Wife of Durin II.”

Their smiles grew as they broke into a string of questions about their ancestors until Thorin asked, “Why didn’t you stay with them, in the Dwarven Kigdom?”

“I had a great deal many friends of high standing, though your kin were grateful, it didn’t mean I was welcomed to remain in their halls. I lacked the income to afford a place of my own there, along with resume to gain a job for sufficient funds.”

Balin, “What skills do you have? We could find you a job in Erebor.”

“Bit of everything. Forging, sculpting, crafting. Mainly instruments and weapons, armor if I’m given long enough. Though I’ve also painted and sketched along with a few months working as a translator for Durin II.”

Thorin, “There will be no shortages of those positions once we reclaim it. You’re welcome to any of them.”

Unwilling to accept the promise none have kept before, you simply met his eye then looked away to the Princes for their next string of questions. Through the meal the Dwarves watched as you forced down the full helping they had served you between their questions before you cleaned up and continued the path ahead claiming your seat behind Bilbo. Who thankfully continued his story he’d started from earlier and soon filled you into a good chuck of his entire childhood before you had broken for lunch. 

Yet another meal that you had been circled around by the Durins again for their own sharing of their lives hoping to ease you into their group, your retreat attempt was noted by Balin who quickly called out for you to join him to hear one of the classic Dwarvish tales. Something that sparked the Dwarves attention at your reluctance to join them rose significantly drawing their realization you had been far more aware of their race and traditions leading to your self seclusion that they had done nothing to stop before now.

.

Tonight yet again you’d claimed a spot on watch with Balin to keep you company. Glancing over you caught his bright blue gaze aimed at you causing a now soft honey shade pair of eyes to meet his in return as he asked softly, “Are you still in pain?”

“It lingers for nearly a week after. I’ve managed worse.”

“We’re all terribly sorry for how we’ve treated you.”

Raising the corner of your mouth you forced a pleasant reaction to give him as you stated, “You had no reason to trust me. Nothing I can control.”

He gave you a kind smile, before his eyes dropped seeing your leg shifting away from him, “Forgive me, but I’ve also noticed, you shy away from touch and our hugs with each other seem to make you clench your fists. Could I ask why?”

His eyes met yours when you turned your head again revealing your tear filled eyes, “Past the time I bumped into Master Gloin, it’s been centuries since I’ve had contact with anyone. Before that it was centuries before that as well. It’s a difficult thing to realize when you’ve been alone as long as I have. But in a large group, especially with such affectionate kinfolk, it’s a searing reminder on what I’ve missed.”

“Another…I know it’s painful but, you said your Father didn’t pass..”

“He killed himself. When faced with what he’d done.” Your eyes dropped just as a tear slid down your cheek at the large burning hand that landed on your arm releasing a shaky breath the kind sympathetic gaze from the Dwarf made you turn your face forward again while a second tear used the same trail to slide down your face. His hand curled around your arm and remained there through your watch as the Dwarf King laid sleeplessly on the ground not far behind you unable to stop the images of all he’d learned about you so far. 

Thought after thought driving a stab deeper and deeper into his chest realizing the pain they no doubt compounded. Clenching his eyes his gloved hand rose to wipe his cheeks dry and cover his shoulder as Balin past him halfway through the night to swap with Nori. A gentle kicking of boots later the redhead joined your perch silently at his usual distance blindly locking and picking a set of peculiar padlocks on a short chain he kept with him to keep his skills nimble between glances he stole at you with a lone hushed apology drawing another flicker of a smile in acceptance after his lengthy repeated thank you for saving Ori.

.

Dawn came with yet another ripple of grumbles as the Dwarves woke behind you, along with a rare request from the Dwarf King himself. Irritated and sleep deprived he climbed to his feet with a sharp turn and an even sharper call, far sharper than he wished to, “Miss Pear, we’re going hunting.” Turning you nodded sliding from the perch you were on and followed after his grumbling figure as he wiped his face, leaning over along the way to collect his bow and arrow with daggers hidden inside his quiver. Catching the smirks from the stern Dwalin and his Brother and their Nephews at the unmissed detail from you as you trailed the grumpy Dwarf’s steps with a very poorly masked smile holding back your giggles at the cricket climbing up his back.

Nearly ten minutes in at his sigh your arm reached out passing him his weapons and receiving an upwards glance at the knot in his back forcing his pained hunch driving the few inch height difference much larger darkening his mood as he realized it.

His soft thanks and nod came with a flick of a smile from him as well before he forced his eyes from the golden amber orbs shining brightly at him in the rising sun. The painfully pure shade tempting enough to seek a smiling glow from them over any chance to reclaim his homeland. Biting his lip he thought of the right thing to say, only to glance at you again as you said, “I could help you pop your back if you like.”

His mouth opened then closed as he looked forward again with a wider gaze, quietly replying, “Perhaps after we catch breakfast.”

“Are we hunting Boar or Mountain Lions?” He glanced at you again and trailed your fingers as you pointed, “Boar scrapings start further that way and Mountain Lion fur is that way.”

“Fur?”

“From shedding. Has a certain scent.” His eyes met yours, “All the Elven senses none of the height.” Making the corner of his mouth twitch up.

“We should stick to the Boar. Shouldn’t risk the Lions.” You nodded. “No matter the amount of skill we have combined I wouldn’t risk losing any member of this Company.”

You caught his eye again, guessing what he would say next, and said, “If you apologize I will hit you.”

Smirking larger he nodded, “Duly noted Miss Pear. You never mentioned, if you were in fact a Miss.” Your eyes met his, “If there is a Husband or Child we’ve taken you from.”

“The two children I raised were fully grown before the middle of the First Age. There has been no courtships for me. I wouldn’t force that stain on anyone else’s family or any Children I could possibly conceive.”

Suddenly he found himself swallowing only to find his mouth dry at your painful answer, “I refuse to believe it could be anywhere as bad as you make it out.”

Your eyes met his, “I apologize for my bluntness but Thror’s Hoard and sickness drew in a Fire Drake to Erebor. Where as my Kin took part in each of the Kinslayings, started the third. Let’s just agree your weight is lighter than mine.” His steps faltered then continued as he glanced forward again, “Though I never raised a sword at their sides all that blood is still coating me from their actions. Even in birth it was my burden to bear. Blamed for what I had no part in. I have no foolish notion my Ada’s race is the highest in these lands when they’ve scorched more earth than any Fire Drake or Dragon has achieved.”

“You don’t count yourself as among them?”

“I have Elven blood, but there is no race that will proudly claim me.”

“I’m sure Dwarves will, once they’ve heard of your achievements-.”

Cutting him off he glanced at you again, “Wait until they’ve learned who my Family was and you’ll see how empty that hopeful thought is. I could kill every last orc and goblin in these lands, restore every lost kingdom they have stolen-.”

“I refuse to believe that. For all we’ve faced since losing Erebor, all the pain and ridicule from it, My Company will not allow you to be treated cruelly in our Kingdom.”

Sighing you looked forward again placing your hand on his shoulder giving him a gentle nudge to his left to avoid the hole he was about to step in and promptly drop your hand again, glancing at the hole he promptly stepped around it and walked to your side again. 

Continuing the path you led him on following the tracks he could barely see to a small hill you crouched at as he raised his bow and arrow. Eyeing his aim your face drew closer to his before your hands rose to adjust his aim and released him freeing the arrow to take out the largest Boar to promptly carry back to the camp and prepare it for breakfast, claiming the spot beside you Thorin tried his best to keep a pleasant conversation going that included you among the group.

.

Days had passed freeing you for your first night’s sleep since before you’d taken ill and without any boulders to claim before the Dwarves could sneak out their extra bedrolls you’d claimed a spot along the edge of the group on your side using your arm as a pillow and closed your eyes. Not seeing the entire groups furious signing about what to do and if you were asleep yet, if they should cover you or not. A dilemma that ceased with a heavy deep blue fur lined coat being laid over you under the spare blankets they had including one from Ori who’d still yet to be able to speak to you without blushing and stammering yet.

Waking early halfway through the night from the sound of the Dwarves snuggling tighter under their bare layers. Sitting up, brushing the pile from you silently and eased them gently back on their owners leaving the fur for last to lay over the shoulders of the Dwarf King still on watch earning a jump from him as he turned to face you, “You’re supposed to be sleeping.” His hands raised to draw the jacket back off of him only for you to hold it back across his back.

“Each of you have your own scents, apart are unique, though when you pair it all at once it’s overpowering. I do like your coat but as part Elf I can bear freezing temperatures without discomfort at all. It’s getting colder through the crossing. Thank you for the thought though.” Standing and returning to your bed as he watched with a slightly pained look aimed at your back before forcing himself back again and noticing your apple scent coating the warm jacket with a faint smile.

.

Waking the next day the group caught your traveling gaze as you walked in a small circle causing them all to grip their weapons and lower them as Thorin joined your side asking, “What is it?”

“I smell trolls. Somewhere, the wind keeps changing.”

He nodded, “We should be safe till nightfall at least. Let us know if you catch a solid direction on them.” You nodded and joined Bilbo on the back of Myrtle taking up your new spot near the end of the line in front of Thorin who kept his eyes locked on you as the sun slipped lower on the horizon. 

Turning around your eyes met the King’s stunning him leaving his ears unable to hear what you had said as the last flash of light from the sun covered the land around you in a bright golden amber color soon gone from the land but still trapped in your eyes. A soft “What?” Came from him requesting you to repeat your warning to move farther uphill for the night. Spurring his order to continue on until you had cleared the area for a safer place to sleep.

Continuing on your path the ponies halted at your silent order while you drew your feet onto Myrtle’s back and stood drawing your bow and three arrows as the ponies before you walked silently backwards with confused Dwarves until your first arrow flew causing a large sniffing Troll to fall heavily to the ground from behind a rocky wall. Each of them drew their own weapons as the second appeared and jumped from the rocky wall above his friend towards your group only to fall as your arrow claimed his life causing him to land in the clearing the fleeing ponies had cleared as they rounded behind you. 

Jumping down silently you crept around the peak as they grouped in a circle only to turn facing the Troll that landed before them, stunned slightly by the stone Bilbo pegged him with between the eyes for a few moments. Drawing chuckles and cheers from the Dwarves with weapons raised only to drop again as moments later the Troll collapsed to his knees then his stomach revealing the arrow in his head while you swayed on his shoulders through the fall before sliding your bow over your shoulder.

Turning to the group you caught their smiles as you said, “Just the three of them. Found their cave too.”

Smiling wider they followed you to the cave and filled the enchanted bags you offered them as you crouched at the edge of a pile of gold candlesticks drawing a simple white gold chain you brushed clean with your thumbs. Gripping Orcrist Thorin caught your reluctance to claim it before turning and slipping it into the bag Gloin was filling behind his back then stood, turned to walk out spotting Gandalf sliding a dagger into Bilbo’s hands. A soft breeze blew past you carrying the familiar scent of Elven gardens through your short walk to the ponies that grouped around you for answers. Heavy boots came up behind you carrying the Dwarf King with his new sword in one fist and his other sliding something in his jacket pocket joining your side and trailing your gaze towards the hills in the distance and whispered softy, “Something else?”

“Elves.”

He looked out over the hills, “We’re near Rivendell then?”

You nodded, “Not hard to pass if you wish to.”

Thorin’s eyes glowed brightly as he turned to look at you again, catching the moonlight in them, “I don’t mind Elves.” Trying to give you as kind a smile through it as he could before you glanced away again breaking the contact, forcing back another heartbreaking hope for a future including him or the Company.

.

When the caves were clear the Dwarves exited as the sound of hooves grew louder brining a band of Elves towards you. A group that with all but the twin raven haired Elves and the blonde between them formed a deep glare at you. The pair jumped from their horses to give you a large hug each speaking to you in Ancient Elvish excitedly as the blonde jumped down to claim his own hug and join in before they stepped back offering you a guard to the Elven city. 

Climbing back on your ponies the Dwarves grouped around you and Bilbo, who had slid his hand over yours feeling the glare from the Elves around you as Thorin did the same laying his hand on your knee. Entering the main gate an older more serious version of the twins came forward gazing through the Company to smile at you between his shooing glares at the scowling Elves.

Climbing down again Thorin’s hands released your sides giving you a kind smile as he softly whispered in Khuzdul,  **“If you wish to leave at any time let me know.”**

Nodding he turned as you did joining your side for the walk to greet the Tall Elf that smiled larger at you while your three friends remained behind him as he said, “Welcome to Erebor Company of Thorin Oakenshield.”

Thorin replied coldly, “I don’t remember ever meeting you or I would have greeted you as fondly in return.”

Elrond’s smile grew, “You have your Grandfather’s bearings. He was a great Man and a Great King to have gained my  _Cundu’s_  trust.” (Guardian) Thorin glanced at you realizing his gaze straight at you causing him to relax as you stepped forward.

“Elrond, you look taller.”

Chuckling softly he leaned down raising you in a tight hug with a content sigh, “I missed you terribly.” Setting you down his smile didn’t wane as he set his hands on your upper arms, “Supper should be ready after your baths.” He turned to the Company, “Any friend of Jaqiearea Maedhrosien is a friend of mine. You and your kin are welcome here always.” Smiling at you then turning and leading you up the staircase as the rest followed after Gandalf’s head nod. Thorin blinked staring at your long braid swinging across your back as Bilbo tapped Balin’s elbow and raised to his toes to whisper his question, “Maedhrosien?”

Balin leaned back to answer, “Feanor’s Grandchild from his Eldest Son.”

Bilbo’s expression wrinkled, “I thought his line had ended.”

Dwalin mumbled as he glared at another Elf sending a hard stare your way, “Seems a lot of these Elves hoped it had. She’s the last of it then.”

Balin, “And if memory serves she’s his Great Great Aunt, or something close to it.”

.

Entering the bath house, your bags were left in the clearing to the corner of the Royal Wing you were gifted, and you carried your fresh clothes and bathing things to your separate bath to the side of the men’s larger bath. Stripping and unweaving your long braid you left your beads beside your belongings and slid in the hot water to dunk your head under and begin to scrub, ignoring the passing gazes of the servants bringing supplies for the group that were soon sent away so the twins could wait on you themselves before Glorfindel joined you with a silver polishing kit. Sitting cross legged he gently claimed your beads and scrubbed them carefully as the three of them chatted with the entire group. Eventually the inevitable question came up from Fili who asked, “So why do all the Elves but you three and your Father, plus that Lindir lad keep glaring at our Jaqi?”

Closing your eyes you focused on scrubbing your feet and legs seated on the stone bench in the heated tub as Glorfindel replied, “Not many of the Noldor are willing to admit our kin’s part in the Kinslayings. Both sides had their faults and poor decisions. Her Kin is the easiest to blame for the Simarils being created and the main cause for the return across the oceans in search of them.”

Kili, “Even though she was born on the crossing?”

Elladan, “One day they will see how cruel they have been.”

Ellohrir, “And just how kind she’s been to them through it all.”

Glorfindel looked at Thorin again, “Sometimes we don’t get to separate ourselves from our family names. But with our own deeds hopefully one day we will outlive the hatred for them.”

Climbing out you accepted the large towel from the blonde with a soft smile before dressing in a simple not so worn pair of black pants and a somehow un-tattered pale blue button down shirt. Choosing to remain barefoot and accept the help from the twins to help braid the top half of your hair in an intricate braid before adding your newly polished beads bearing the symbol of Durin in them in one of the braids in the section crossing over your face. One by one the Dwarves climbed out of the baths drying and helping each other before they helped the soaking Hobbit out reluctantly to go and claim their waiting meal after he’d finally dressed.

.

Passing through the city they each took approving glances at the intricately carves buildings and statues leading them to the open dining room filled with a steaming meal ready for your group. Claiming your seats the group all gave you reaffirming pats on your back slipping you between Fundin’s Sons hoping to keep the passing Elves from looking at you. As the dinner progressed Thorin got asked to remain behind to speak with Elrond about the hidden message on the map, a meeting he used to his advantage. Stepping closer to Elrond’s side and softly asking while Gandalf and Bilbo went to join the group again his eyes turned upwards to the smiling Elf as he asked, “I have a strange request for you…”

.

Morning came and from your hidden corner you’d curled up in to remain out of sight from the passing Elves your eyes opened finding yourself wound under a snoring pile of Durins with the King himself curled tightly around your back with a firm hold on the end of your braid and twirling it between his fingers. Clutching you tighter your head slid across your firm pillow making you grumble and press down on it only to realize it was Fili’s leg that jerked away from you drawing a grumble from Thorin as he partially woke before griping you tighter. Sliding you down to use his own arm as your pillow and to fall back asleep with a low hum and nuzzle against the back of your head.

When the group had finally woken you slid out of the pile catching the timid smile from Thorin after he’d realized how tightly he’d been clutching you. A small child came into view giggling from the archway outside your courtyard before he rushed over after you smiled at him and said, “You must be Estel.” Giggling he curled his arms around your neck kissing your cheek.

“I asked to show you to breakfast.”

The small child speaking with a soft whistle from his lost teeth who eyed the group around him all sending him large smiles his way as you carried him for the walk back to the dining room. All of them claimed their seats as you were led to the chair at Thorin’s side this time. Still clutching Estel and helping him slice up the breakfast plate you were sharing as he filled his small spoon claiming the smaller pieces as you ate the larger ones from the pancakes. 

Before catching a glimpse of a nod and a wink rippling through the Company as the first wave of scowling Elves passed starting the first handful of food being thrown across the dining room. Coating all of them with the food on the tables as the Dwarves all sang and danced on the tables making sure not to hit you or the clapping and giggling child in your lap as Thorin chuckled and hummed between bites at your side. Glancing over Elrond continued eating unfazed as Lindir seemed absolutely petrified and moved to hide behind Gandalf.

Meal by meal food continuously coated the courtyard and each Elf willing to scowl at you and the group they now had a growing irritation with after sais scowling Elves were being ordered to clean up the mess. While the long nights were spent with Thorin happily clutching you tight in their piles hiding you from wandering eyes, soon to be held looser as Estel joined your snuggling at his growing affection for you and the Company. 

.

Though your third morning a cold metal around your neck brought the white gold chain you’d spotted around your neck and clutched in Estel’s tiny hand as you two woke up alone in the courtyard. Standing you carried Estel through the city following the disgusted sighs from passing Elves too distracted to sneer at you before the laughing, naked group came into view. Skinny dipping and playing in one of the larger fountains in Rivendell making your mouth drop open at the sight as Estel snuggled back against your chest again melting back into sleep after a large yawn holding firm on the necklace.

A deep purring voice cme up on your left from the approaching dripping frame of Thorin sliding a towel through his hair and smirking at you, “I scrubbed and polished it for you. I caught how you looked at it.”

Your eyes locked on his dazzling pair of sparkling blue orbs and adoring smile, trying your best not to let your eyes wander any farther over his dripping naked figure before you, “I thought it all was meant to go to the treasure stores in Erebor.”

His smirk grew, “You showed an affection for it, even though there were far more endowed pieces surrounding it. It’s yours. If a simple chain is what you wished for it’s yours to claim. Consider it payment for the three Trolls, we all claimed our shares, and if later you wish for a jeweled piece just name it.” His eyes wandered to the group with a soft chuckle eyeing the approaching group of Elves turning their eyes in your direction making him glance back at you bowing his head, “If you’ll excuse me, it’s my turn to do a cannonball.”

Your smirk grew watching him drop his towel on the bench nearby before he sprinted back to the fountain then tucked in a ball after jumping through the Dwarves forming a hoop with their arms during a game of chicken causing a large wave to splash onto the group of Elves that gasped and stormed away as the Dwarves all laughed and Thorin swam backwards to the fountain giving you an playful finger wave paired with a dazzling smile. 

.

Feeling your smile grow as your heart warmed up you turned pressing a kiss to Estel’s head and walked to one of Elrond’s private gardens. Humming a soft lullaby to the sleeping child and easing yourself into the bench swing hanging from a large sturdy tree that lowered its branch so your legs could reach the ground through the gentle swinging.

Near the end of your song Elrond joined you on the swing and gently stroked Estel’s back saying, “I’ve had a vision about him.”

“What about?”

“I know you know who he is, and who he’ll wed. I must ask, there’s no one I trust for this more, would you claim him? He’s been aching for his Naneth since she sailed and he hasn’t let go of you since you’ve met.”

Your smile grew as he softly cooed and snuggled closer under your chin, “I do have to admit it would tear me apart to leave him. I’ve missed cradling children. Yours are full grown now, so tall.”

His smile grew, “Thank you. He couldn’t ask for a better Naneth. I know you’ll protect him from the darkness of the world. Even the scowls as he grows are aimed at him.”

“Well I’d certainly be the one to ease him through the pain of a line marked as failures to upholding their kin.”

He forced his smile back on his face through the jab at yourself, “He will miss you through your travels. When you are settled I will send him along. I know Thranduil still keeps your room well maintained. Please be safe.” His arms curled around your shoulders gently not to wake Estel, pressing his forehead against yours, “Please be safe, I can’t lose you too.”

You giggled softly, “Nothing is taking me from you or our tattered family.”

He chuckled, “As far as I can see the tattered ones are the best. The only kind I would ever want.”

..

Tempers flared among the Elves and through the night you all slipped away after your long day preparing Estel for your continuing trip leaving him nearly in tears as you tucked him into his bed and joined the Company for the long walk. Through rain and Goblins the panicked Dwarves spun in circles shouting your name as they hacked through the waves of Goblins and orcs searching for you. Soon enough to get their answer as jets of flames shot out from the cave entrance not far from the one they had run from. 

A flame that wiped out all the creatures turning them to piles of ash coating the side of the mountain and sparing the circle of Dwarves as your glowing and panting form stepped into view from the cave with Bilbo at your side. Waving Sting around to break apart the few still standing goblins falling to large piles of ash as well. Large smiles coated their faces as you crossed the distance to join them as the flame pulsing from you dimmed turning your burning Auburn hair back to a cooled deep Raven shade as your eyes still glowed brightly as your inner flame settled again.

Turning your eyes upwards a large gust blew their ashes away as several Eagles landed with Gandalf on their leader’s shoulders. All of you claimed your own Eagles for your small groups with Bilbo before you and Thorin hopping on behind you clutching you tightly after they all had complimented you on your shocking ability. Thorin’s arm curled tighter as he practically purred against your ear, “If more of them could see what you’re capable of I doubt they’d scowl at you again. Your flame was incredible, a true mark of bearing mighty Feanor’s blood.”

“You’re one of the few to say that proudly.” His smirk grew as his arms curled tighter around your middle, thankful for the sharp turn the Eagles had taken.

Landing had left you outside a tiny cottage with a large man walking towards you with a hint of a smile. An old friend willing to grant you a safe place to sleep through the brewing storm growing around you threatening to harm the Eagles that sped away to return home before getting trapped from it. Morning came beginning your trek to the menacing forest nearby that grew increasingly calmer the deeper you led the group inside. 

By the third day you were greeted by the smiling Elf King who bowed lowly to you, one of his oldest friends as the Dwarves broke their firm wall around you at the relaxed and deeply respectful behavior of the Elves within this Kingdom towards you. King Thranduil caught their curious glances and explained that it was through your guiding him and his Kin safely back to Greenwood after his Father was killed your past was severed from your families as the truth around your birth came into their public knowledge.

This fact clamed the group through your stay before you were released to the hidden ledge. Nearly an hour of climbing later you finally reached the top and your group sat waiting while Nori tapped away not waiting for the sun to begin setting. Growing impatient you leaned over to Balin asking for his eyeglass and a crystal Gloin had found the other day, clutching them carefully you walked to the end of the ledge tiptoeing across a small ridge as the group curiously turned to watch you as Bifur drew out his hidden rope in his pack and unfastened it just in case.

Turning you hopped over to the thin column carved from the peak across from you then you climbed your way up. Drawing the crystal and glass you lined them up at an angle to shine through the small loop carved from the stone sending a beam of light onto the wall inches from Nori’s face. Causing him to turn to you briefly then grip the key and gasp as it sank into the hidden keyhole drawing a quiet cheer from the group once you’d rejoined them and returned your borrowed objects.

Impatiently they waited through the muffled mutterings of Smaug before large jets of flame and roars filled the mountain that sent the group speeding after you. A loud slam later they joined Bilbo in watching Smaug flying out into the now darkening sky, gasping softly Bilbo covered his mouth unable to breath above a weak tremble as the Dwarves started shouting your name in strained voices. Ceasing only as Bilbo grabbed Thorin’s vest and pointed at Smaug when his quiet repeated statements had gone unheard, “SHE”S ON HIM!”

Exhaling sharply Thorin took a step closer to the open front gates with tears streaming down his cheeks watching as the beast soared towards Laketown. Strong steady flaps drove him nearer until a single faltering flap of a single wing sent his body dropping after his severed head crashed to the ground as another dark dot fell and crashed through the icy river below. Raven wings flapping filled the mountain as The King shouted for his Raven Roac and simply ordered,  **“Find her.”**  Turning to drop to his knee and sit leaning against a broken chunk of rock with the other quietly joining him with bated breath helplessly waiting for word on you.

…

Crashing through the river your hands gripped your swords tighter forcing them back in your sheaths in your boots to focus on avoiding the jagged rocks ahead until finally you broke the surface of the water sending the man peering over the edge of his barge backwards to the wooden floor of said barge. Shifting forward the arm of the woman that had terrified him broke the surface and rested on the edge of his barge with a heated cloud of breath coming from her mouth as his eyes locked with the glowing amber orbs shining brighter against her cold wet paled skin before a dazzling yet nervous smile appeared. “Might I possibly barter a lift to the edge?”

Blinking his eyes he sat for a few moments before nearly lunging forward, clutching her wet arm and helped drag her from the frozen lake onto the boat receiving another nervous chuckle and a soft thanks.

His eyes trailed your hand’s trip into your pocket retrieving the two gold coins left to your name and held them out to him, “I don’t have much on me. But my group in the Mountain would gladly repay you for the ride. Jaqi.”

Sliding the coins between his fingers he nodded hoarsely whispering, “Bard.” Scanning his eyes over your wet yet tremble free frame, “You’re not shaking.”

Brushing your soaked curls behind your ear from their drooped position from the now nearly undone bun hanging over the back of your neck revealed an obvious point drawing another nod from the man before he stood, helped you to your feet. Stealing another curious glance at your short stature and now obvious curves as the clouds blew past and uncovered the moon again. Shaking his head he turned walking back to steer the raft to the edge of the lake, “Alright, to the edge then.”

Your eyes shot upwards towards the lone circling Raven around Smaug’s body and sent out a sharp whistle drawing him to you with a happy caw before he sped back to the Mountain with the news. Finally reaching the shore you hopped back into the waist deep water thanking the man again leaving a promise of sending the rest of the gold to him as you walked to the shore, leaving him with a set of traded waves before starting the long walk back to the Mountain. 

Nearly reaching midnight your still water filled boots crossed the bridge up to the Front Gate that was soon filled with the whole group. Rushing to crash into you for a large hug before leading you inside for a long bath in the bath house they had scrubbed up a bit while the dinner they had made for you finished cooking. Returning from you bath they had sealed the Front Gate again and sent ahead a bag with a fists worth of gold and a promise of friendship with the Company for his lifetime as another set of Ravens had sent out letters to all the Dwarf Kingdoms nearby as well as Greenwood about the news.

Stretched out on the floor in the normal pile in the Royal Wing you found yourself on your back once again being used as the King’s personal pillow, watching the light from the roaring fireplace dancing across the ceiling with the Dwarves snoring around you. The King’s fingers twirled in your hair through a low hum that broke only to hoarsely whisper against your neck, “I thought I’d lost you.”


	3. Chapter 3

“What do you think I might fetch for this?” Bilbo’s hushed tone drew your eyes to the glowing stone hidden safely within his deep pocket while his feet nimbly crossed the rocky terrain stemming from the now barely visible overlook above the front gate you’d just scaled from.

 

A flicker of a smile grew on your lips as you answered in a similar hushed tone, “Shimmering fire opal, I believe, quite a handsome sum. With the right buyer of course.”

 

As he glanced back again through a chilling breeze he’d imagined to bear the lingering echoes of the sickened King still screaming for his prized gem before meeting your gaze again to say, “I’ll not stay, not without you. I just can’t bear the weight of pausing until his kin arrive, with only the main thought that they will join the others in humoring Thorin’s frenzy.”

 

Your head nodded as you glanced ahead again, flatly adding to mask your pain from your silent parting, “He’s of sturdy stock, I’m certain he’ll manage his way out of it.”

 

Bilbo’s head nodded only to dart up to you at your sudden freezing as your hands rose for your twin blades across your back. In an instant Sting was drawn and he filled the spot behind you as your eyes curiously, in his opinion, remained fixed on the mountain, the opposite direction of the massive line of dots growing on the hills in the not so distant ridge along your predetermined path. Firmly his hand latched onto the length of shirt draping over your thighs below your vest and belt at the sudden thunderous crash coming from a ridge between you and Erebor.

 

The distant dots erupted with loud screams and curses that soon hushed in stunned silence at the lone figure darting towards the seemingly endless force of Orcs and Goblins surrounding the nearest side of the mountain to them. Wreathed in flames that soon erupted, washing away all the emerging creatures as the red flames grew brighter and spread into an erupting white flame claiming all stragglers with jolts of lightning. To their shock at their reaching the figure the flames brought them no harm at all and aided greatly in the clear and stunningly brief battle ending.

 

Wetting his lips the army’s leader and King, Dain, halted nearly ten feet from the pulsating figure of the, now revealed to be woman with a still trembling Hobbit at her side. Her luminous white flaming and billowing curls dulled around the glowing amber orbs his eyes refused to leave as her curls shifted to a pale silvery blue into a fiery red that deepened as the flames lifting them waned leaving them in a pitch black shade. Another blink from the woman broke him from his trance to bow his head and say, “I am Dain Ironfoot, King of the Iron Hills. For all that’s said of your race, I can honestly say I’ve never met an Elleth like you. We are honored to have cracked shields and swords with you.”

 

Your head bowed in return while your hand rested on Bilbo’s shoulder, soon to snake around his upper back at his inching closer to you, “This is Bilbo Baggins, hired Burglar of Thorin Oakenshield, and I am Jaqiearea Maedhrosien,” Around you lips parted as your Father’s name and reputation rippled through their minds from the tales of his Father’s skills you had obviously inherited.

 

His head bowed, “I am honored to meet you Princess Jaqiearae.”

 

His smile dimmed at the obvious pained expression splitting into your eyes that you soon masked as you replied, “The honor is mine King Dain. Your lineage is not unknown to me, as are their accomplishments. If you wish, your Cousin is currently still locked in his search of the treasury.”

 

Dain’s eyes shifted to Bilbo as he said, “I’d have assumed the Burglar would have solved that issue already.”

 

Your eyes met again as you stated, “You will find your Cousin, in his impatience, has relieved Bilbo of his charge before its completion.”

 

Dain nodded, “Ah, and your destination, if I may?”

 

“Gondor. There is a task long since overdue awaiting me. I wish you and your kin a long life King Dain, should our paths not cross again.”

 

His head bowed after yours did, “And we wish the same to you, Princess.”

 

Silently you led Bilbo to meet back with your previous path, ignoring your urge to glance back at the shouts you heard from the now clear headed King in hopes of learning of your safety in the battle he watched you race into alone. Calls and shouts that did nothing to cease you. Your path was chosen, and for once you followed a glimmer of hope for a better, happier future for you and your newly adopted Son. Hopes for clearing your family name dimmed, but the hope for brightening his remained bouncing on the gifted chain hanging around your neck under your shirt. For all of his line’s faults you would surely impose on him a greater path. The lone King to be free of the temptation of the relic ruining his Kingdom and their former rulers.

 

Darkness was spreading, and the lone promise for freedom lingered in the heart of all Numenor, an age old fable, true it was said that the leader of Sauron’s army, the Witch King of Angmar could be slain by no man. But his leader, of Sauron, a lingering warning was issued against those wishing to end his reign permanently, that none of the lands formed by Aule could achieve the task. These facts echoed in your mind along with those of all his followers, each naming them as out of any mortal or immortal’s ability to slay. But still your faint pulsing hope remained as you recounted the tale of your birth once again to yourself. For once, all your pain, suffering and enforced lonely lingering existence bore a hopeful end. You would end the spreading darkness and he would have a peaceful tomorrow, you would remain alone and broken once he’d grown, but he would be happy and free for all the days of his life.

 

..

 

Days you trekked until a familiar pathway appeared through a spreading distance of green while hints of Dwarven and Elven boots trailed after you, a few days behind at their need to prepare fully for aiding you after word spread from the Dwarves to King Thranduil. Ahead of you as your path moved past the white city Bilbo inched closer to you through his continuance of his story of his last game of conkers with his Cousins while the grass shifted to the achingly dry dessert sand stretching out ahead of you towards the darkening city.

 

Through his voice faltering you calmly stated, “Gondor is not far, Ecthellion would grant you safe passage if you give Gandalf’s name.”

 

His hand latched onto your belt again as he replied, “I’m not leaving you. We’ve faced Goblin Town and an army of Orcs together, I’ll not turn away now.”

 

Your only response was a soft smile as you reached into your pack, drawing out two faded maroon hooded cloaks and a mask to cover the lower portion of your face. With familiar motions you aided him in securing his before adding yours, keeping the hoods down, stirring confused expressions from the armies behind you as the Elves spread the word of your actions and path. Remaining down until a formerly unnoticed group marched ahead of you towards the opening Black Gates.

 

Loudly their marching filled the barren lands around you while you silently claimed your place at the rear while you felt Bilbo’s hand grip the golden tassel securing your cloak closed you’d purposely tied around your waist for him to do so. Your calm statement entering the Hobbit’s mind, “Eyes ahead, do not waver or break your gaze.” You could feel his nerves waning at your simple instructions while the stunned armies paused at the top of the small hill watching you both inside the now closing gates as the restrained Company all released muffled shouts for you both.

 

.

 

Loudly the gates shut freeing Thorin’s hushed broken hearted statement, “They’re alone in there.” His eyes turned to meet Thranduil’s to say, “Why did you stop us?”

 

Thranduil coolly replied, “This is not the first time she’s led a mission within those gates.” Their brows rose in shock as he continued, “A great many Elves have been returned under her careful planning. Whatever’s drawn her in there will surely be worth it.”

 

Ori sheepishly spoke up gaining the three King’s eyes, “How did she do it?”

 

Thranduil’s soft smirk grew as he replied, “She simply walked straight through. All the Elves told the same story, through the gates and out the back stairs.”

 

Thorin, “Then we should wait there.”

 

Thranduil shook his head, “No. That would take us weeks to reach. Gandalf sent word earlier, the Eagles are keeping watch of her exit. We should remain here.”

 

Dain’s eyes turned to the great red eye now staring directly at the vast army before he said, “Aye, keep that bastard’s focus on us. Give her a fair chance for her task.”

 

.

 

Halfway through his continued mentally shared tale of his greatest conkers victory you left the footsteps of the group heading confidently and silently through a winding path toward the flaming mountain in the distance. With his eyes fixed on your back the small Hobbit remained unseen to the dark creatures avoiding your glowing golden gaze, a common marker for all of Sauron’s embodies servants for his greatest tasks. All knowing not to cross those servants for fear of a well known fiery painful death.

 

.

 

All in all you felt the release of the ring’s pull on you as you watched the ground collapsing the screeches of the Eagles being forced back by wave after wave from the collapsing city, your hand tapped on Bilbo’s shoulder mid crouch. Wetting his lips he stole another glance at the lava now approaching you on your ledge causing him to scramble onto your back. In a bright glow your body coated with flames growing brighter into a bright white shade stirring a circle of sparks around you. With a short inhale your foot stretched out from the ledge and met a risen column of lava, holding the stunned Hobbit’s gaze at each step drawing a makeshift bridge before you.

 

Off in the distance widened eyes followed your glowing figure above the approaching bridge. Step after step you carried the Hobbit while you held onto what strength you had left, barely connecting the now cooling bridge behind you to collapse to your knees. Only caught by the skidding Eagle’s beak before you, holding you steady through your faltering flame cooled until a familiar fur coated figure cradled your unconscious form as Bilbo collected your dropped bag and followed the King onto the back of the Eagle following his leader bearing Gandalf on his back towards the white city as the other Kings led the forces after you.

 

.

 

Few could find a moment with King Thorin where his eyes were not fixed on you. Tucked into a large plushy bed under the finest of their sheets in the Royal Wing you were placed once the Elven healers had mended the few minor injuries still there from your fierce battle to protect the mountain. Through your slumber the stunned and ashamed Elves that had ventured from Rivendell held their gazes on the ground or the giant hole in the distance where the dark kingdom once stood. Their shame of not being at your side when you chose to venture alone on this quest to destroy the greatest weapon their enemy yearned for, all with only the aid of a single Hobbit. Centuries of sneers, scowls and insults cast your way all flooded back to them tripling their rightfully self inflicted pain.

 

Crowds milled past your door through your two day slumber, only spotting the Company gathered around you, forming the familiar habit of curling into the usual group sleeping pile. The third day however started with yet another round of Dain’s men passing on the latest tale Elrond had shared of your former adventures before you met the Company, adding to your profound reputation in their eyes. Yes you came from a line of destructive creatures, but where they scorched the earth with their abilities yours were aimed only at the dark creatures crossing it. Fearsome yes, but far from their enemy, an opinion that solidified when a small child bearing similar dark curls to yours was escorted in and joined the Company in their watchful place over you.

 

In the hall however an attempt at a hushed tone confronted one of the Dwarf guards, the voice coming from the irritated Son of the Steward, Denethor. “Just how long does your lot intend to stay within our borders?”

 

Guard, “As long as necessary until the Princess has woken.”

 

Denethor, “And just who is to pay for all the rooms your armies have taken?”

 

The Guard’s eyes met the Man’s with a stern expression that drove the tall figure back a half step at its sudden shift, “Dwarves are not known for thievery, for our stay you will be reimbursed, if you’ve any more questions our Kings will be alerted to your request at a meeting.” His head turned forward again leaving the stunned man only to turn and head back to his Father’s side without the reaction he had wished for.

 

At your side Bilbo’s eyes went to Thorin’s steady stoic gaze fixed on your hand he’d cradled with his, hoping in his own way that the uncommonly gentle strokes of his firm fingers would somehow stir you from your slumber to possibly curl in his arms after your obvious immediate attention to Estel. In a brief peek into his pocket in the uncommonly empty room, with a short stretching stroll called for by the rest of the Company, leaving just him, Thorin and you alone for the time being, Bilbo spied the glowing stone and spoke his stinging question. “Thorin?” The King’s eyes flinched up to his for a moment acknowledging his addressing him before he looked back to your hand as your fingers curled in the absence of his fingers holding them straight to stroke them. “I was wondering, I mentioned the gem I found?”

 

Thorin nodded, “Mhmm, the shimmering fire opal, as Jaqi called it. What of it? Change your mind and wish for gold in its place?”

 

Bilbo’s tongue darted out as he wet his lips and shifted his legs around him before answering, “I was wondering what it might fetch, in a land like this.” Thorin met his gaze again, “I mean, if I were to give them my gem as sort of a down payment, for the time being, until we returned and the remainder could be paid would that solve the matter?”

 

Thorin’s eyes blinked as he drew in a steady breath, “Your share will not be forfeit, if you simply wish to know the value of the stone by all means I will oblige. The Men will be paid when we return, his impatience is mainly from his irritation of our sudden visit. Gandalf will sort him.”

 

Bilbo nodded and stated, “I am sorry I couldn’t find your stone. And I’m a bit baffled why I pocketed this one, merely gripped the first smooth stone I could to aim at the beast and it bounced right off him and hit me in the chest. More irritating than anything else, should have just dropped it, but out of habit I assume I pocketed it in case I needed another throwing stone.”

 

Thorin’s lips curled in a hint at a smirk as he replied, “Perhaps our stone was one of your thrown stones, we will eventually find it tucked in some hidden corner somewhere perhaps.”

 

Bilbo’s hand dipped into his pocket and curled around the smooth stone stirring the King’s gaze as soon as it was drawn, bringing the Hobbit’s eyes to the stone, “Is it-.”

 

“That, Bilbo, is the Arkenstone.”

 

Curiously the Hobbit glanced between them as he stated, “But you said it was big and white. Nothing about glowing!”

 

Their eyes met as A weak chuckle stirred from the King where he’d assumed a frightening lunge and verbal assault would spring before he purred out through another stroke across your palm again, “So we did.”

 

Gently Bilbo extended his arm and slid the stone into the King’s pocket gaining a bow of his head before his eyes turned to land on you again while Bilbo stated, “She’ll wake up and be ready to head right back again, I’m sure of it.”

 

In a low worried tone dripping with the shame of his faltering, Thorin stated, “I am not certain she would return to Erebor after my shift.”

 

Bilbo’s hand landed on the exposed arm of the King under his rolled up royal blue shirt, drawing the King’s eyes to meet him and his comforting smile, “She heard your voice change back. Said it herself, she knew you broke free. If it helps I’ve mentioned to Estel about a certain hidden room of animal statues, he’s quite fond on finding it himself.”

 

Thorin softly chuckled again, “So you mean to use her Son’s interests to draw her back again?”

 

Bilbo nodded, “Think of it as insurance, I believe she would return, but his request would cement it for you.”

 

Thorin nodded again and shifted to give you another adoring gaze as the ache in his chest from your golden eyes remaining hidden from his view, “Once we return you will be free to claim whatever other trinkets you wish for Master Baggins.”

 

Bilbo’s eyes shifted out the open window as the first flickers of the sunrise stirred into their view casting a bright glow around your formed bridge in the distance around the finally settling mountain. Thorin’s eyes shifted to your face as your brows furrowed at an echo of a round of laughs at one of the tales of you through the window. His lips parted as you drew in a deep breath and opened your eyes, seemingly sparking a mirrored casting of golden light from the horizon once your lids had parted. Curiously you glanced between the pair and asked, “Why are we in Gondor?”

 

Thorin smirked and replied, “Gandalf suggested it.”

 

With a groan you sat up and rolled your head and shoulders, not realizing your hand was still fixed in the King’s before you stated, “Bet Denethor’s pleased.”

 

Bilbo chuckled, “Well if it was him, he mentioned payment for our stay.”

 

A scoff came from you as you replied, “Ungrateful little brat. He’s been trying to weasel his way out of paying me for my services for decades now.” Your body rose, resting on your knees as you finally noticed your hand locked in Thorin’s. In a shift of your fingers they curled around his palm to grip his in return as you stated, “Come on then. Let’s go settle our debts.” Firing a smirk at the pair who eagerly hopped up and followed you on your barefoot trek through the city.

 

Loudly the Throne room doors opened and closed after you entered, causing the Kings and Gandalf to turn and face you with growing smiles. With only Denethor’s displeased expression breaking the bunch, your steps stopped a few feet from the Steward’s throne as you bowed your head to him and stated, “Ecthellion, it appears the matter of debts has come up, and I must take the moment to remind your Son of the matter of a debt he, in fact, owes to me.”

 

Your eyes shifted to the shrinking frame of Denethor as Ecthellion asked him, “You did not pay her?”

 

Denethor, “I meant to, but she simply vanished.”

 

You scoffed, “Before or after your Men tipped off my location to a band of trolls. Took me a few days but when I did find our meeting location all my supplies and maps were gone, along with the group of Men you sent to assist me in the eastern clearing.”

 

Denethor, “You were-.”

 

“5000 gold coins, and my spyglass. Those are my terms Denethor or you will know what it feels like to fly when I throw you from the overlook.”

 

He drew in a sharp breath and replied, “Our treasury will have to be counted. As far as your spyglass-.”

 

“Try looking in your pocket. I can hear it ticking.”

 

All eyes fell on him, with a reluctant sigh he drew it from his pocket and tossed it to you, drawing your smirk a twinge higher as your fingers gripped over the engraved mithril twisting lenses that were ticking as it slowly shifted internally to reset back to its normal setting at the sun rising once again. In a clear tone Ecthellion stated, “You will be paid Princess, and as for payment for your stay, consider it forgotten. For all you’ve done for us we will promptly send the gold, and considerable interest to Erebor within the month. You have my word.”

 

Your head bowed as you turned at the doors opening again, freeing the racing small feet towards you. With a gentle kiss on his cheek Estel was raised onto your hip as the pair of Men straightened as they recognized the eyes on the boy calling you his Mother, after shared knowing glance and another round of head bowing you smiled at Estel and suggested your trip back to Erebor starting after a small breakfast.

 

...

 

Half past five an ignored knock echoed through the King’s chambers. The lead advisor in charge of issuing said knock quietly slipped into the silent apartment. His steps falling silently in hopes of not waking the child in the room at the end of the hall. Another of Bilbo’s masked meddling attempts, a suggestion that the King was greatly in need of a daily hug to uphold his mood along with enforcing his ability to train the young child on the harp after the request issued upon the first time Thorin had drawn it out before the group. At the first door on the right Balin’s hand landed on the knob turning it and guiding the door open as he inched inside.

 

His steps faltered however at the soft sigh, far too soft a sigh to come from the King, that came from the pool of dark curls gathered under the clearly shirtless King’s shoulder and face. The large King’s broad back covered the body curled under him in his tight grip leaving no clue as to his obvious snuggle buddy’s manner of dress. Cautiously his feet traveled back towards the door until his eyes flinched shut for a moment at the following sigh and shifting of bodies before a sleepy soft voice mumbled, “Balin.”

 

A flinch of a smile grew on his face as he bowed his head as he watched the King bury his face against the side of your neck once you settled on your back, “Princess Jaqi.”

 

With a firm nudge the bright blue eyes of the King blinked open and settled on his advisor, who let out a relieved breath as you rolled free from Thorin’s grip revealing the large sweater and shorts you had on as you settled on your knees before sleepily staggering your way towards the door mumbling, “Better start on breakfast.” Leaving your words at that until your foot crashed into the doorframe earning a pained squeak before a slew of muddled Elvish curses on your limped path to the kitchen.

 

A curious smirk eased onto the exhausted King’s face as he sat up and mumbled to Balin as he joined his side passing him the letter freshly arrived from Dain in the Iron Hills. “It seems old habits die hard.”

 

Their smirks settling at this being the fifth time that he had discovered your sneaking into the King’s bed at night, without knowing that it came as a nearly nightly occurrence since returning from Gondor.

 

.

 

Each time granting the Dwarf King a chance to sneak yet another present on you. The first starting small with a simple charm to add to your chain he’d gifted you, one that brought a fearful event to his day. Through the crowded halls on his way to yet another meeting his eyes fell on you, draped in the flowing velvet embroidered gown he’d recently ordered for you with the aid of Dis as for measurements and proper fitting, wearing his Kin’s name on a string of beads mixed within your braided back curls his kin automatically assumed meant to mark your courtship and marriage, an assumption only solidified with your Son’s attachment to him. Even through the dimly lit portions of the hall he could clearly see your brightly glowing amber eyes on your path to him, his only heartbreak was the absence of your gift around your neck. Racing through possible reasons to stem his impending wave of panic at his offending you with the gift his eyes fell to the charm bearing charm you coiled in his large palm.

 

Around you the Dwarves fell silent, knowing full well that was the gift he’d just been boasting about gifting you. In as calm a gaze as he could muster his eyes rose to meet yours, only to relax as you stated, “Estel managed to give it a tug too hard on his way out of the bath this morning. The clasp is loose, Balin mentioned you were on your way to the forges.” Thorin’s head nodded weakly, “I slipped it off, didn’t want to let Estel know he’d possibly broken it, especially since he knows it came from you. And Thank you, for the charm it’s perfect. You don’t mind? I can take it-.”

 

His head shook as his fingers curled around it while his other hand curled around yours with a soft smile, “Thank you for telling me. I was considering examining it for repairs after your Journey, it did sit for quite some time. I’ll see to it myself.” His eyes scanned over you asking, “Where are you off to?”

 

“Dale, Bard seems to be having some problems with the language the records are in.”

 

His head nodded again after he glanced at Balin catching his silent motion for the time, “I won’t keep you from it then.”

 

His smile spread brightly as you smiled at him after your own nod, sneaking a peck on his cheek as you passed him after saying, “Try not to miss dinner, Estel’s planning a surprise for you.”

 

A soft chuckle echoed from him as you vanished around the corner before he could respond, pocketing your gift carefully for the trip to the forge check while the Dwarves around him all took guesses at what the surprise could be.

 

..

 

 

Since then charms and jeweled beads coated the reinforced chain, all leading to a ring far surpassing any you’d dreamed of ever wearing. The thick white gold band bearing the square and angled pattern coated in champagne diamonds around a shimmering stone similar to the Arkenstone, nearly identical to the symbol and setting for the King’s stone on his throne. After waking alone once he’d been called away to his first stop you sat dumbfounded by the gift you’d only take as a confirmation of your obvious nearing the end of his cautious courting of you. Wordlessly you both tested the other’s affections with small gifts and quiet dates, blatantly obvious to all around you but somehow you both stumbled blindly around the painfully obvious way you felt about each other.

 

That day you took the drunken admission of the King’s Guard, Dwalin, upon his escorting you back home after the small banquet in Dale of the King’s obvious love for you. A fact you timidly kept to yourself, unable to release your constantly lingering fear of it somehow being a trick. Always ensuring your well earned gold from Gondor remained in its chest in the treasury in case of your need to leave suddenly, having never been opened at the Companies’ insistence that you owed nothing for your room and would never be charged for your stay. Between nights when Thorin was late in his meetings and Estel slept over with Bombur’s youngest children you tinkered away in the forges.

 

A knock once again drew you from your joined snuggling slumber, leaving the once again naked King to wipe his sleep from his eyes and rise to dress, missing his Cousin’s eyes fixed on the glimmer of light in his dark beard. Along his path he noticed similar gazes from each person he passed, ignoring this he headed for the long stretch of meetings that only broke as Thorin growled at his Cousin Dwalin halfway through, “What are you all staring at me like that for?!”

 

Dwalin chuckled and replied, “Simply admiring your growing beard Cousin.”

 

Through a scowling growl his hand eased over his bear instinctually, finally realizing the slim Elven braids woven together in his short beard, with barely an inch of beard before the glimmering engraved bead. With widened eyes he met his Cousin’s elated gaze as he slid a blank piece of paper ordering, “Copy the designs.”

 

Wetting his lips Dwalin claimed the pencil and sheet, scooting closer to mirror the design, distinctly Elvish with runes he couldn’t understand. Through a huff he copied the runes and sent them off to the only available source he knew of for a translation other than you. On the wings of a raven his request for a translation flew towards the Elf King as the room’s eyes turned to the opening meeting room doors. All falling on Estel pulling a small cart filled with treats, all sloppily decorated marking his handy work while Bombor watched his path, beaming in the open doorway.

 

A pleased giggle came from the boy as the King filled the table with his treats and claimed one of each for himself, and helped him up onto his lap. Pausing the meeting while all shared in his treats, holding a smile at his Son who curled his small fingers around the bead giving it a turn and reading, “House of Finwe, Child of Ulmo’s borders, be-, be-.”

 

Thorin’s eyes lowered to him as he bit his lip then met his gaze saying, “Be-tno-nged?”

 

His brows furrowed as he softly asked the boy, “Are you certain on the last word?”

 

Estel huffed, “I know the word, it’s be-something. Like together, not bound…”

 

Ori drew his gaze asking, “Betrothed?”

 

Estel’s finger pointed at him as he nodded, “That one! But it’s, longer in these runes.”

 

Thorin, “You’re certain that’s it?”

 

Estel nodded, “Yes, just hard to remember to change it from runes.” His eyes went to the doorway before he rose, curling his arms around Thorin’s neck, pecking him on the cheek before he stated, “Naneth’s making me meatloaf. Have to go.” Thorin chuckled and helped him down, watching his path before the doors sealed again. Quietly he let your message sink in, feeling his smile grow mirroring those of the group around him until the response from the Elf King returned confirming the translation Estel had given.

 

Clearly as soon as possible Thorin called an end to the long meeting, starting his long trek to the forges, where Dis had informed him you’d gone.

 

Finally there he found you and Estel fixed around a station, watched by all those around you, with tool in hand you guided the boy in his first rune he was marking into the hilt of a small dagger, one you promised when he was older he could learn to train with. His tongue poked out between his strokes of the sharpened tool after you blew a white flame over the searing hot blade as it attempted to cool once again. An impressed gaze fell on the King’s face at the Ancient Elven rune on the small blade shaped similar to Orcrist he was told you were guiding him through the process of learning to smith properly. In a low rumble once the blade was lowered into the pool of water to cool by you Thorin stated plainly, “I love you.”

 

His hand gently claimed yours as you turned around only to have his free hand glide across your cheek before his lips met yours through the round of cheers, claps and whistles. Breaking apart from you his smile deepened as his eyes scanned from the amber pulsing glow in your eyes putting the roaring flames of the forges to shame onto Estel’s brightly shining silvery blue eyes and beaming smile as he held up the small blade and set it back on the station, “Look at what I helped make!”

 

Thorin chuckled and moved around the station, guiding you both onto his lap as he held up the blade, inspecting it and proudly showing off the skills of his future Wife and Child to the proud Dwarves surrounding them. All beaming at the King bearing armfuls of treasure greater than any other found within the halls of his Fathers.


End file.
